


A Real Live Fairytale

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [60]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Family, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Fluff. So much fluff. We're not joking you're going to die from the cute, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Schuyler Mansion, Wedding Planning, Weddings, bachelorette parties, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo has big news, and as their number one shipper Angie couldn't be happier to accept the title of "Maid of Honor". So what do we get? A Hamilton family wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Live Fairytale

2019

One of the benefits of being a self employed musician was the freedom to choose when she took a gig and when she didn't. Angie had been doing some accompaniment for the local high school students who were preparing to do their college audition tapes over the coming months.

  
  
This meant that she has the chance in mid August, when the weather was still nice, to go and visit Theo and Philip in New York City. Which is exactly what she intended to do as the train finally pulled into the station.  


 

It had been a long and uncomfortable seven hours, but she'd enjoyed watching the scenery roll past. Much more scenic than an up-and-down flight. Although she was planning on visiting her parents and younger siblings as well, it was Theo that Angie had asked to pick her up.

 

"Ange!"

  
  
Angie spotted her best friend and practically ran towards her, "Theo!"

 

The small suitcase she was dragging was a bit of a hindrance, but Angie managed to weave her way through the crowd. The two young women half collided into a hug, both of them laughing.

 

"You're finally here," Theo grinned as she hugged her tightly.

 

"It feels like I've been sitting forever," laughed Angie, "Also, I would kill for a bagel right now."

  
  
Theo giggled and drew back, "I think that can be arranged. There's a little bakery near mine and Philip's place that makes the absolute best bagels."

 

"You know a way to this girl's heart," Angie grinned.

 

Theo hooked her arm through Angie's as they made their way out of the train station and to be nearest Metro, the two of them easily matching pace. 

  
  
"So how's the glamorous life of a profession musician?" Theo asked. 

  
  
"Hardly glamorous," said Angie, "But it's not bad."

 

"Well if your posts are anything to go by you seem to be having fun," Theo smiled.

  
  
"And what about you Doctor Burr?" Angie raised her brow.

 

"I haven't slept a full night in weeks," Theo sighed, but she was smiling, "I'm doing my ER rotation."

 

"And that is why I could never go into the medical field," Angie laughed.

  
  
"Hey your music skills are nothing to laugh at," Theo squeezed her hand, "I wish I could play half as well as you do."

 

"You have your talents and I have mine," said Angie, knocking Theo's shoulder affectionately with her own. 

  
  
They had to separate to go down into the Metro station so that Angie could lift her suitcase.

 

"So we went to your parents for dinner last  week," Theo spoke as they boarded the subway.

  
  
"Let me guess, you had to physically drag Philip out of the apartment," said Angie, raising an eyebrow. 

  
  
Theo laughed, "Yup."

  
  
"He is so like my dad sometimes when it comes to his work," sighed Angie, shaking her head fondly. 

  
  
"Like you aren't," scoffed Theo. 

  
  
"True."

  
  
"Must be genetic," Theo smirked.

 

"Those Hamilton genes are very strong," Angie grinned.

 

"Indeed," Theo replied as the train lurched forward, "anyway your dad said he misses you-"

  
  
"Which is why I'm going to visit-"

  
  
"Oh did you know Jack got his license?" Theo added.

  
  
"Oh no..." Angie sighed, "I'm getting old-"

 

"Sweetie, we're twenty-five," laughed Theo, "Don't be melodramatic. It doesn't suit you."

  
  
"I'm an artist, I'm allowed to be melodramatic," Angie said with a grin.

 

"Right," Theo rolled her eyes.

  
  
"You don’t know how I feel right now," Angie pouted, "Jacky is driving!"

  
  
"So?" Theo chuckled, "he's sixteen, it was bound to happen at some point."

  
"I remember when he was born," said Angie, "In my mind, he's still a baby."

  
  
"Awww," Theo giggled, "his big sister is getting all sentimental."

  
  
"Damn right I am."

  
  
They continued to chat amiably as they got off the subway and climbed back up into the real world. During a moment of silence in their conversation, Angie took a deep breath of the city air. Rochester was nice and all, but she's really missed this place. 

  
  
"Here we are," announced Theo, stopping in front of a small storefront. 

  
  
The door was a sunny yellow and a hand-painted sign hung above it proclaiming City Bistro. Not a particularly imaginative name, but the smells that emerged when Theo opened the door were amazing.

 

"Smells like carb heaven," Angie smiled as she took a step inside.

  
  
"Which is why I knew you would like it," Theo chuckled, "pick your poison."   
  


 

"Everything bagel," Angie said promptly, "with tons of cream cheese. Ice coffee. Oh, and cake. Any kind of cake."

  
  
With each word, Theo's grin grew wider and wider, her eyes crinkling in the corners. 

  
  
"Grab a table," Theo said, "I'll get the food. My treat."

 

Angie selected a two top and stowed her suitcase out of the way while Theo ordered their food.

 

Almost before the plate hit the table, Angie had grabbed the bagel and taken a huge bite, eyes closing blissfully. 

  
  
"Heaven," she sang, "I'm in heaven."

 

"You know, I'm pretty damn happy myself," said Theo carefully, "Some great things are happening."

  
  
"Yeah?" asked Angie, taking a drink of the ice coffee, "Do tell."

  
  
Theo looked away and then back again, "Maybe you should put the coffee down. We don't want any spillage."

  
  
Angie places her cup on the table, "Okay, now I'm not sure whether to be wary or excited."

  
  
"I'd go with excited," Theo said. She extended her hand over the table, palm down and her fingers spread. 

  
  
It took Angie a long moment before she noticed the small diamond glittering on Theo's finger.

 

Angie let out a shriek not giving a damn that the other customers were staring at her, "Oh my god! You? Philip?" her mind was moving a million miles a minute, "he proposed!?"

 

Theo nodded happily.

  
  
Angie squealed and shot out of her seat, pulling Theo to her feet as well and tugging her into a bear hug, "Finally!" Theo couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Angie," Theo laughed.

  
  
"This is big news," Angie gasped, "I can't believe he actually did it," she bit her lower lip.

 

"He did it," Theo confirmed. 

  
  
"When?" asked Angie, finally pulling out of the hug. 

  
  
"Last night. You're the first person I've told," admitted Theo, "We were going to tell the parents this weekend."

  
  
"I'm honored," said Angie. It sounded like a joke, but her eyes were sincere. 

  
  
"I also wanted to know," continued Theo, "If you'd be my maid of honor?"

  
  
"Of course," Angie replied instantly, "As if you even had to ask!"

 

"I knew I could count on you," Theo smiled.

  
  
"What are best friends for?"

\----------

 

Outside it was hot, but the main living room of the Schuyler mansion was pleasantly warm. Angie stretched her legs out, taking up the entire three seater couch she was sitting on, laughing at the terrible joke that Philip had just made. 

  
  
"It least I know I can count on you to laugh at my jokes," Philip smiled affectionately at his sister.   
  


"Please don't encourage him," Theo groaned, but she was grinning and ruffled Philip's curls lovingly where his head rested in her lap. 

  
  
"You kids are so cute I might die," Angelica deadpanned as she walked into the room bearing a tray with glasses of lemonade. 

  
  
"Thank you, Auntie Angelica," sighed Angie, "I've been saying that for years."

 

"And how long did it take for your brother to listen?" Angelica glanced at Philip looked away sheepishly.   
  


Angie snickered and Philip stuck his tongue out at her. 

  
  
"Real mature, Philip," Theo chided.   
  


 

Angelica just sighed, "I can assure you Theo that none of that behavior comes from the Schuyler side of the family."

 

From her spot on the armchair, Angelica's daughter Cathy gave a snort, not looking up from her paperback, "Right. You keep telling yourself that, mom."

 

Angie smirked at her cousin,  "Cat does make a good point, Schuylers, Hamiltons, we're all crazy."

  
  
Theo giggled.

  
  
"You really sure you want to marry into this?" Angie raised her brow.

 

"This I would love to see," Angelica chuckled, "Aaron wasn't even crazy in college."

 

"To be fair, it's a reserved kind of crazy," Theo admitted, "but crazy all the same."

 

It was then that Catherine Schuyler joined them in the living room, "It's been a long time since we've had a wedding here."

 

"Who got married here last, Grandma Kitty?" Angie asked. 

  
  
"Your parents, of course," Catherine replied with a smile. She walked over to the couch and made a shooing motion until Angie moved her feet before taking a seat, "and before that your grandfather and I were married in this very room."

 

Angie scooted in closer towards her grandmother and smiled, "Philip is keeping up the family tradition."

  
  
"Well someone has to," Philip shot back, "I bet when you get married you're going to be wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, barefoot on a beach somewhere."

  
  
"How did you know?" Angie gasped dramatically.

 

Three quick knocks sounded at the front door and Theo tapped Philip's forehead so that he would lift his head. 

  
  
"That'll be my dad."

 

"Ange?" Philip pouted as Theo departed to get the door.

  
  
"Oh no, I am not your back up pillow," Angie folded her arms across her chest.

 

Philip widened his eyes and dramatically stuck out his bottom lip, letting it quiver.

  
  
"Nope," Angie said, "Not falling for the puppy dog eyes this time. Go greet your future father-in-law, you lazy bum."

  
  
Philip gave a put-upon sigh, "I suppose that would be the polite thing to do."

  
  
"I knew you'd learn your manners one day!"

  
  
"Says the girl who failed charm school," Philip hollered.

  
  
"I failed with pride!" Angie retorted.

  
  
"I thought I heard those dulcet Hamilton tones," Aaron said dryly as he stepped into the living room. 

  
  
"Hello Mr. Burr," Philip greeted at a more normal volume, hopping to his feet and striding over with his hand extended. 

  
  
"Philip," Aaron responded, grasping the younger man's hand in a firm shake.

 

Then Dr. Burr entered, "It's good to see you," she offered him a warm smile.

  
  
"Dr. Burr," Angie said happily, rushing over to give Theo's mom a hug. 

  
  
Theodosia laughed and kissed Angie's forehead, "Hello sweetie."

  
  
"Any interesting patients lately?" Angie asked eagerly. Dr. Burr worked in pediatrics so she tended to have great stories about cute kids. 

  
  
"Remind me to tell you about Sally," Theodosia said, "But later."

  
  
As if in punctuation, a rhythmic knock sounded followed by a voice calling a greeting. 

  
  
"I've got it," Theo said from the hallway. 

  
  
Moments later, she came into the living room, ushering her parents further into the room and followed closely by AJ and Jaime.

 

"Hey twerp," Angie grinned hugging her younger brother, AJ simply rolled his eyes instead of sending another verbal barb in her direction. If there was anything she was thankful about the fact that he was dating Eli it actually seemed to fix the strain that had plagued most of their relationship.

 

Not that she didn't like Eli. He was nice, stable, and definitely more sane than anyone else the people in the Hamilton family tended to date. 

  
  
"Hey Ange," AJ smiled.

  
  
"So where is Chef Blumenthal?" Angie grinned.

 

"He'll be here tomorrow," replied AJ, "It's Friday night, he's doing Sabbath with his grandmother."

  
  
"I believe you mean Shabbat," Jaime interrupted. 

  
  
"Don't be a smart ass," AJ teased. 

  
  
"I'm not!" protested Jaime, "That's the proper Hebrew word!"

 

"Whatever, can you save the Hebrew chit chat till Eli gets here?" AJ asked.

  
  
"I'm only trying to be helpful," Jaime responded primly.

 

AJ chuckled and ruffled Jaime’s' hair, much to his younger brother's annoyance. Jaime grumbled as he attempted to flatten his hair down again and went over to talk to Cathy.

 

"So much for peace and quiet," Angie sighed.

  
  
"As if it's ever quiet when you're around?" Philip smirked.

 

AJ clapped Philip on the shoulder, "You're one to talk, mister loud mouth."

  
  
"Yeah, yeah," laughed Philip, "I blame dad."

  
  
"Don't we all?" Angie snickered. 

  
  
"I resent that!" Their father's voice came from the front hallway.

 

"Don't kid yourself," AJ called back. 

  
  
Alex was grinning when he came into view, Lizzie holding his hand.

  
  
"Philip!" Lizzie exclaimed, breaking free from their father's hold and running over to wrap a hug sideways around her oldest brother's legs. 

  
  
Another shout indicated Will's arrival and he too rushed to hug Philip's other side. Philip laughed.

 

"And nobody missed me?" Angie made a point of sounding offended.

 

"I did," Jack announced, appearing at Alex's shoulder, "Hey Angie, guess what?"

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"I drove here!"

  
  
"Only part of the way," laughed Eliza, joining the rest of them in the living room. 

  
  
"Still," Jack said, puffing out his chest proudly, "I drove."

  
  
"That's awesome, squirt," Angie congratulated.

 

"And it was the most terrifying six miles of my life," Alex added.

 

Jack sighed, "I'm not that bad."

 

"You're wonderful, sweetheart," Eliza said, kissing his temple. 

  
  
"At least mom loves me," Jack said. 

  
  
"Why is our entire family made of drama queens?" Angie lamented, "This is far too much drama for one 

  
  
"Okay William, Lizzie, it's my turn," Alex announced, striding over to Philip.

 

"Pops," Philip sighed but allowed his father to embrace him.

 

"Hugs are happening whether you like it or not," said Alex, "So suck it up."

 

"Well picking me up is not going to happen," Philip chuckled when he felt his father tried to do just that. Ever since high school, Philip had been the same height as Alex. 

 

"Incoming!" Angie called, giving her father and brother just enough time for them to brace themselves before she tackled them both into a hug. 

  
  
The three of them teetered dangerously, but managed to stay upright even through their laughter. 

  
  
"Ange get off," Philip muttered.

  
  
"You're no fun," Angie pouted letting go.

 

"Mon ange," Alex said fondly, cupping the back of her neck and drawing her in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Hi dad," Angie smiled wrapping her arms around him. 

  
"You don't visit nearly enough," Alex replied.

 

"You could always come up to Rochester," countered Angie.

 

Alex nodded. 

 

"And since I know you're always too busy working on a case," Angie smirked, "I'm sure I can have Mama convince you take a break long enough to come and visit."

 

Since Alex had retired from his Treasury position, he'd been working at his old firm again, just as busy as he'd ever been.

 

"I mean it's not like you have the weight of the American economic system resting on your shoulders anymore," Angie added.

  
  
Alex chuckled and pulled his daughter in for another hug.

 

"Alright," announced Alex as he pulled away, "Who's next?"

 

"Oh no," AJ shook his head which meant his father locked his sights on his second oldest son.   
  


"You're not getting out of this one," cautioned Alex, squeezing AJ tightly and clapping him on the back, "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

  
  
"Shabbat," Jaime piped up before AJ could answer. AJ rolled his eyes. 

  
  
Alex released AJ and moved on to Jaime.

 

"Hi dad," Jaime chuckled as his father embraced him.

  
  
Alex continued his rounds heading next for Angelica.   
  


 

"My dearest Angelica," Alex proclaimed grandly. 

  
  
Angie kind of lost track of her father in the gaggle of family members, especially when Aunt Peggy arrived. 

  
  
"Family, fear no more!" said Peggy, "I have arrived."

  
  
There was a general increase in commotion as Angelica and Eliza went to greet their youngest sister.    
  


Peggy was followed by her husband Stephen and daughter Stephanie who stood off to the side while she embraced her sisters.   
  


Alex was paying more attention to what was going on by the couch than to what he was doing and absently hugged the closest person to him. 

  
  
Until heard that person clear their throat and found himself face to face with his ex-college roommate and eldest son's future father-in-law... Aaron Burr.

 

Burr, sir!" Alex said happily, looking up at him. 

  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow and Alex released him before stepping back, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

  
  
"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

 

"What just happened?" Peggy turned away from her sisters.

  
  
"Dad just hugged Mr. Burr," Angie giggled as Philip stared, his eyes wide.

 

"Aw man, I miss all the good stuff," Peggy sighed, "I demand a repeat performance."

  
  
"Denied," Aaron said flatly.

 

"Alex?" Peggy looked at him hopefully.   


  
"No," Alex replied sharply, "once is more than enough thank you."

 

"You say that now," Peggy grinned.

 

"I say that always," Alex insisted.

 

\----------

 

"Okay, ladies," Angie said brightly, "Are we all ready to have a good time?"

  
  
"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Theo asked with a sigh. 

  
  
"Not yet," commanded Angie, "Everyone else ready?"

  
  
"Everyone else" meant the other three bridesmaids: Erin Reeve, a cousin from the Burr side; a maternal cousin named Katie Prevost; and Theo's med school roommate Molly Rynn.

 

"About as ready as we'll ever be," Erin spoke up, "come on, stop tormenting Theo."

  
  
"I have earned this right as both her best friend and maid-of-honor," Angie replied.

 

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Molly said, bouncing excitedly. 

  
  
Angie grinned. She liked Molly. Molly was bubbly. 

  
  
"Et voila!" Angie announced as she removed the blindfold with a flourish. 

  
  
Theo half expected to find herself in front of a strip club, but when she looked at what was displayed in the window she couldn't help but laugh. 

  
  
The fancy cursive script read "Paint Nite" and had a spilling wine glass pouring dark red over the words. Inside she could see easels and canvases plus shelves of wine bottles. Their tag line was: Drink wine and paint awhile. You'll go home with more than just a buzz!   


  
"I can't believe you brought me here," laughed Theo, "This is perfect."

 

"Do I know my best friend, or do I know my best friend?" Angie grinned.

  
  
"Ange, you're a wonder," Theo hugged her.

  
  
"I know," Angie tossed her hair over her shoulder.

 

"Shall we?" Theo asked. 

  
  
"We shall!"

  
  
Angie held the door open to allow the other four to go inside. They were greeted by a peppy young man wearing a green apron with the store name embroidered on it. 

  
  
"Welcome ladies!" he greeted with a toothy smile. 

  
  
"Reservation for five under Hamilton," Angie said as she stepped forward, "Bachelorette party."

  
  
"Who's the lucky lady?" the man asked. 

  
  
Angie grabbed Theo's hand and pulled her forward. 

  
  
"Congratulations!" the worker cheered, "I'm Brad and I'll be your sommelier for this evening."

  
  
He gestured to the easels, each of which had an apron, an empty paint palette, and a handful of different sized brushes.

  
  
"Go ahead and get yourselves situated," Brad said, "and I'll get pouring. We'll begin with a dry red, I think."

 

Angie snagged a hair tie off her wrist and pulled it her long hair into a messy bun at the back of her head and took the seat next to Theo's. 

 

"I think I'm going to go for a sunset over the ocean," Angie said, "Or maybe a big tree on a hill. With a tire swing."

  
  
"Why not both?" Katie called, "A sunset over an ocean with a giant kelp tree rising out of the water."

  
  
"Don't forget the tire swing," Erin added. 

  
  
"Being ridden by a mermaid!" concluded Molly.

 

Angie shook her head, "Nah, I think a pirate is more my style, what about you Theo?"

  
  
"I'm going to do my take on Van Gogh's Starry Night," Theo proclaimed.

  
  
"Ooo, Dr. Burr getting all fancy on us," Angie laughed.

 

"I am fancy," Theo said, affecting a British accent, "The very fanciest."

  
  
She picked up a brush and held it in the tips of her fingers, pinky extended.

 

"Right," Katie rolled her eyes, "Fancy my arse, your accent is fake, mine is not."

 

"Hey," Theo said, poking the brush in Katie's direction, "I have citizenship, you know. I'm a fully qualified Brit."

 

"Ladies," Erin interrupted, “it's not nice of us to fight at Theo's bachelorette party-"

  
  
"I'll drink to that," Angie held up her glass.

 

"You just want to drink," Theo snorted, "do I need to remind you of what a disaster your 21st birthday was?"

  
  
Angie began to blush at that.

 

"We don't talk about that night," Angie mumbled.

  
  
Theo giggled.

 

"Would it be a bad time to inform you that's Philip's go to story for parties?" she added.

 

Angie's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing into slits. 

  
  
"I am going to prank him so hard," she said, "After you guys get back from your honeymoon. Francine will help me. And you," she continued pointedly at Theo, "will not warn him."

  
  
Brad swept back in with a bottle of wine and began filling their glasses. 

  
  
"Feel free to get started, ladies," he told them, "Paints over on that wall. Don't forget to wash your brushes between colors."

  
  
"Who's Francine?" Erin asked after they had settled back at their easels with their paints. 

  
  
"My roommate from undergrad," Angie replied, "and a fantastic prankster."

 

"This girl went so far with a prank that she broke her arm," Theo informed her cousin.

 

“Now that's dedication,” said Molly in awe. 

 

"I feel sorry for Philip," Erin sighed.

 

Angie just hummed lightly and innocently as she began to paint, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

It was apparently in Brad's job description to keep their wine topped off because Angie wasn't really sure where one glass ended and the next one began. At some point, they switched to a sweet white wine and Angie's head was pleasantly swimmy.

 

At one point she casually leaned over to look at Theo's canvas, "What is that?" she giggled.

 

"Well," Theo said, tapping her cheek with the tip of the brush handle, "It started as Impressionism, but as the evening went on it became a little more...abstract."

 

Angie started giggling and she couldn't stop.

  
  
"Alright da Vinci," Theo spoke firmly, "what have you got?"

 

"My original plan was a little too complicated," Angie admitted, still giggling. 

  
  
"Such an overachiever, Ms. Hamilton," laughed Theo, very much enjoying the mess of color Angie's piece had turned out to be. 

  
  
To be fair, it did kind of look like a sunset. From a certain point of view. Maybe if you squinted and tilted your head at a forty five degree angle.

 

Theo took pleasure in telling Angie exactly that. 

  
  
"Well I like it," said Angie, "so there."

 

"Give it to Will for his ever growing art collection," Theo smiled.

  
  
"Maybe I will," Angie replied, "after all it is an Angelica Hamilton original."

 

"Which I'm sure he'll appreciate," Theo nodded.

  
  
"My siblings love me," Angie grinned.   


  
It may have not been the typical bachelorette party, but Theo had greatly enjoyed herself. They sipped at their wine while the paint on their canvasses continued to dry.

 

"Let's be honest," Molly said, "you haven't been free for years. That man of yours." She let out an appreciative low whistle. 

  
  
Angie made a face, "Gross, Mol, that's my brother."

  
  
Molly shrugged, "What can I say? He's hot."

  
  
"And mine," Theo added smugly. 

  
  
"Anyway," Angie said loudly, her volume partly from drunkenness and partly from wanting to change the subject, "the night is still young."

  
  
She went over to the door and opened it to gesture to someone outside. A man in a suit entered carrying five garment bags. 

  
  
"This is Paul," Angie said, "he'll be chauffeuring. Now, ladies, it's time to change into our dancing shoes."

 

"Go put on your dress, soon-to-be-Hamilton," Angie countered, blowing Theo a kiss. 

  
  
Theo laughed, but went to do as she was told. Once they were all done up ("Really, Angie? Jeans?" "I don't do dresses."), Angie ushered everyone out to the waiting limo. 

  
  
The club was already quite busy when they arrived and they probably wouldn't have melted into the crowd of it wasn't for the headband Angie had procured for Theo to wear. It had a giant white veil attached with BRIDE written on it in green, glittery letters.

 

"I can't believe you are making me wear this," Theo sighed adjusting it's position on her head.

 

"It's all part of the experience!" Angie replied.

 

She was wearing a sash that said MAID OF HONOR  and the other three had sashes that proclaimed BRIDESMAID in the same emerald glitter.

 

"You know it's only fair then I get to do this to you when you get married," Theo tried to speak loudly over the music.

  
  
"If I get married!" Angie replied, "that actually requires someone to be in a long term, committed relationship with me, I usually scare them off around week three."

 

"Not at all on purpose," Theo said dryly, raising an eyebrow. 

  
  
Angie grinned, "Not all of them."

  
  
"Shots!" Katie trilled, returning to their table with a small tray. 

  
  
Erin sniffed at one of the shot glasses, "Ooo, tequila."

 

Angie licked a small patch on her hand and held it out to Molly, who was doling out the salt. Once they were all salted and had a wedge of lime in their possession, each of them grabbed one of the glasses.

 

"To Theo!" Angie declared, "I've always considered you my sister, now you actually will be."

 

"To Theo!" the others echoed. 

  
  
Angie lapped the salt off if the back of her hand and downed the shot before immediately bringing the lime wedge to her mouth. 

  
  
"Ugh," Theo said as she finished sucking all the juice out of her own lime wedge, "Tequila is gross."

  
  
"That's half the fun," laughed Katie. 

  
  
"Next time, get me something sweet and fruity," commanded Theo. 

  
  
"Sorry, Eli won't be here until tomorrow," said Angie. 

  
  
Theo barked out a laugh, "Oh my god, Angie."

 

"AJ would kill you if he heard you say that," she added.

  
  
"Well AJ isn't here," Angie grinned.

  
  
"I thought you two finally grew out of that phase?" Theo sighed.

 

"Oh, we have," said Angie, flapping a hand dismissively, "Doesn't mean I can't razz him anyway. Plus, Eli has proudly admitted his sweet fruitiness so it's okay."

 

Theo giggled, and then the music changed and she perked up as she recognized the melody. 

  
  
"Is that?"

  
  
Angie nodded her head.

  
  
"Oh my god," Theo shrieked and grabbed Angie's hand, "you and me to the dance floor now."

 

Angie just managed to deposit her lime rind on the table and give the others an amused glance before Theo practically dragged her into the throng of people.

 

Alright, so Angie had spoken with the DJ right when they arrived under the guise of going to bathroom. But this was their song, dating back to their summer camp years it was one the both of them had loved.

 

"Since you been gone," Kelly Clarkson sang, Angie and Theo half-singing, half-shouting along, "I can breathe for the first time!"

  
  
Theo grabbed Angie's hands and they danced along like they'd always done, more crazy jumping than anything else.

 

When it ended they braced each other while they caught their breath as they stepped off the floor Angie realized her hair had fallen apart and hung loosely around her face.

  
  
"Shit," she scramble looking for a hair tie, it seemed she didn't have any extras.

  
  
"Did you just pull a Philip?"

  
  
"A what?" Angie raised her brow.

  
  
"Philip always loses his hair ties," Theo explained.

  
  
"There is a difference between losing your hair ties and having them get lost in your hair," Angie muttered searching through her purse, "I'm sure if you went on excavation you'd find them in that mane of his."

 

Theo snorted, "Okay, that's accurate."

  
  
"Of course it's accurate, I know my brother," said Angie, "Ah ha!"

  
  
She finally managed to find a hair tie in the bottom most corner of her purse. It was old and stretched out, but it was get the job done.

 

Once again her hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head with a few wisps escaping and framing her face.

 

Theo hooked her elbow through Angie's so they wouldn't lose each other as they made their way through the crowd back to the table. Erin and Katie were chatting and laughing. 

  
  
"The conquering heroes return," Erin said. 

  
  
"Have you successfully slain the dance floor, brave warriors?" asked Katie. 

  
  
"Verily," agreed Theo, "Where's Molls?"

  
  
"Defeating the mighty dragon known as a line at the bar," replied Katie. 

  
  
Molly returned with a pitcher of something reddish-yellow in one hand and five stacked glasses in the other. 

  
  
"Sex on the Beach, anyone?" Molly giggled. 

  
  
"Yes please," Angie said, reaching for a glass. 

  
  
"You are so going to regret this night come morning," Theo informed her with a laugh. 

  
  
Angie grinned, "Totally worth it."   
  
\----------

 

"Angie are you almost ready?" Eliza knocked on the door of the room Angie was staying in.

  
  
"Maybe?" Angie replied weakly, okay so she and Theo may have partied just a little too hard the night before. 

 

To be fair, that bartender made really strong drinks.  She hadn't even woken up until around noon. Now it was nearing four in the afternoon and the rehearsal dinner would be beginning very soon. The last vestiges of her headache were finally starting to recede.

 

She would have to thank Auntie Angelica later for her disgusting (but effective) hangover cure.

  
  
Angie?" Eliza peered in.

  
  
Angie was wearing her dress, but it was still unzipped and she hadn't even touched on her hair or makeup.

 

Eliza resisted the urge to laugh. Her daughter looked a little bit wrecked. 

  
  
"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you done up," she said softly, stepping into the room. 

  
  
Angie grumbled in assent and went over to the antique vanity, sitting on the cushioned stool in front of it. 

  
  
Eliza zipped up the back of Angie's dress and reached around for her brush, as she ran the brush through her daughter's long hair she heard Angie let out a contented sigh.

 

"How long has it been since you let me brush your hair?" Eliza asked, keeping her voice soft in the comfortable stillness of the bedroom. 

  
  
"Too long," replied Angie, reaching for her makeup brushes.

 

"I always enjoyed doing your hair up in braids for school," Eliza smiled, "you always looked so cute."

 

Angie giggled, "That was my favorite hairstyle."

  
  
"You used to braid your father's hair when he was working so hard he didn't notice what was going on around him," added Eliza, "He went into work one time with your ribbon in his hair."

 

"I remember that," Angie said fondly as she applied her foundation.

  
  
"It wasn't until Grandpa George pulled him to the side right before a meeting that he noticed," Eliza grinned.

 

"And I'm not sure Thomas ever let him live it down," Eliza added.

 

Angie heaved a dramatic gasp, "Mama! You said his first name!"

  
  
"And if I say it two more times, he'll appear like Beetlejuice," Eliza joked.

 

"I shudder at the thought," Angie replied now working on her eyeliner with a steady hand.

 

Eliza tugged playfully on a lock of Angie's hair as she began twisting it into an up-do. 

  
  
"You really are your father's daughter."

 

"And proud of it!" Angie smiled brightly.

  
  
Eliza bent over to kiss the top of her head. She secured Angie's hair with a large clip and stepped back. 

  
  
"There," she said, "finished. It'll do for today, but tomorrow I think we'll go for something a little more curly."

 

Angie applied tinted gloss to her lips before deciding she was done.

  
  
Eliza took a step back, "You look beautiful sweetie."

 

Angie smiled shyly, brushing her hands over the skirt of her dress. She still disliked wearing dresses, but she could suck it up for the next day and a half. For Theo and Philip.

 

"Come on, we really should get going," Eliza reached out to take her hand.

 

The two of them descended the stairs and made their way to the house's large dining room. The room had been unused for many years, but it was cleaned up now. Two long tables were set up in a T formation. The actual wedding reception would be outside in the garden where the ceremony was being held, but for tonight they were staying inside.    
  


"Angie!" Philip called to her, he was talking with someone she did not recognize, which was odd.

  
  
Angie walked over to Philip, "What's up?" 

  
  
"I wanted to introduce you to someone," Philip gestured for her to come closer.

 

Angie accepted the kiss Philip placed on her cheek and turned to the man she didn't recognize. She couldn't help but notice that he was very cute, brown hair swept back and pale gray eyes. He was vaguely familiar, but she wasn't sure why. 

  
  
"Angie, this is Richie," Philip said, clapping a hand on the other man's shoulder, "My old roommate from undergrad."

  
  
"We've met before," Richie said, giving Angie a small smile, "After you had that run-in with Eacker."

  
  
So that was why he looked familiar. Angie honestly didn't remember too much from around that time.   
  


"Nice to meet you," Angie smiled, “Again.”

  
"Richie, this is my younger sister Angie," Philip continued his introductions.

 

"At least the circumstances are better this time," Richie said, extending a hand for Angie to shake.

 

When Angie took his hand to shake it felt like she'd been shocked, "Stupid static electricity," she murmured, Richie smiled.

  
  
"Richie just got here a couple hours ago," Philip explained his friend's absence.

 

"Oh," Angie replied, "so you were best man who has been MIA the past few days."

  
"I got caught up at work," Richie defended, "Something came up last minute."

  
  
"I was wondering why you moved the bachelor party to tonight," Angie said.

 

"Couldn't have it without my best man," Philip smiled.

  
  
"Awww thanks buddy," Richie laughed.   
  


His laugh was nice, warm and smooth like honey. Angie felt her cheeks heat and she looked away. 

  
  
"I should go," she said, "Um, you know. The other ladies."

  
  
She pointedly avoided eye contact with Richie, knowing that if she caught it she's probably burn up from blushing.

 

Angie quickly turned and walked away certain that Philip must have noticed and the two of them were laughing about his poor little sister who was crushing on the best man.

  
  
"Ange are you okay?" Theo asks as Angie tried to move past her.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Angie said, halting at Theo's side, "When's this dinner starting? I'm starved."

 

"Of course you are," Theo smiled, "in another fifteen minutes or so-"

  
  
Angie did happen to glance back over in Richie and Philip's direction, maybe they weren't laughing about her. Maybe they didn't even notice, after all guys tended to be quite oblivious and she should know. After all she did grow up with six of them around the house.

  
  
"Angie?"

  
  
Angie turned to see Theo looking at her expectantly, oops. "Yeah?"

  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it," Theo furrowed her brow.

  
  
"I'm fine," Angie reassured her, "just fine..."

 

"Alright," Theo said, but she didn't look convinced.

  
  
It took several minutes to get everyone situated at the tables, but Angie found herself only a few seats away from Richie, with only Theo and Philip between them. At this point she couldn't quite decide if she liked this predicament or not.

 

"Alright everyone," Philip said once their various family members had settled, "Let's get this started."

  
  
Most of the wedding attendees were already present. The only people missing were their family members that weren't actually blood related, but they would all be there in time for the ceremony tomorrow. 

  
  
"I know that you are all hungry," Philip continued, "but we have some things to get out of the way before we can eat."

 

Silence finally fell over the room as  Philip continued to speak, "There are a number of people we would like to thank for making this possible, because let me tell you. Planning a wedding is a lot harder than you think it is."

 

Theo put a small stack of wrapped parcels on the table in front of him and he smiled gratefully. 

  
  
"Let's begin with my dear sister," said Philip.

 

Angie began to blush again.

  
  
"Angie is one of my best friends," Philip smiled at her, "and if you didn't know that where the hell have you been the last 25 years?"

  
  
The crowd let out a small laugh at that.

 

"Angie you know me better than anyone else," Philip continued, "and I'm certain if I had actually listened to you Theo and I would have gotten together a lot sooner."

 

"You should listen to me more often," Angie said. 

  
  
"Hush you," laughed Philip, "It's my turn to talk."

 

Angie shrugged and sat back on her chair.

  
  
"There is a reason she's pops’ favorite despite the fact he claims not to choose favorites."

 

Alex let out a loud laugh at that and Eliza shushed him. 

  
  
"Anyway," Philip continued, "Angie, you are one of the most important people in my life and I am so glad that you are at my side for this moment."

 

He grabbed the first wrapped box, "Theo and I picked this out together," he went around to give it to her.

  
  
Angie examined the box for a moment before she began to unwrap it, all the while noticing the large grin her brother was sporting as she did so.

 

It felt like a CD case but thicker and as she peeled the paper away Angie let out an excited squeak. She'd been doing some music composition lately and the free program she had been using had some frustrating limitations. She didn't remember mentioning Sibelius, one of the best music composition programs, to Philip, but she now held it in her hands. 

  
  
"Are you crazy?" Angie gasped, "I mean of course you are you're my brother..." she jumped up to her feet to hug him, "I love you."

 

"Love you too, Angel," Philip murmured in her ear. 

  
  
Theo got the same treatment, Angie squeezing her as tightly as she could.

 

She was still grinning as she sat back down in her seat.  

 

"Richie," Philip turned to face his best man, "we got something for you too."

  
  
Richie looked confused as he shifted to look Philip.

  
  
"Richie and I have been friends since my freshman year at Columbia," Philip smiled, "and we've been through a lot together."

 

Richie smirked and huffed out a small laugh. 

  
  
"You helped me out when my alarm was in a cast," continued Philip, "and you didn't complain even when I got frustrated. Well, not too much."

 

Richie smiled and shook his head, "Without your help I might not even be here right now," Philip added.

  
  
He then grabbed another package, it was quite a bit thicker than Angie's was.

 

"I remember when we first met," Philip said, "and I asked you why you decided to go into forensics. You told me about how you used to read the Sherlock Holmes stories as a kid and that you always wanted to be like him. His powers of deduction may be completely made up, but his methods and the things he looked at are focused on the things around which forensic science is based."

  
  
"You remember all that?" chuckled Richie, rising from his seat to take the package. 

  
  
"Of course I do."

  
  
Richie pulled the last by of paper away from a book bound in maroon. Angie could see Adventures of Sherlock Holmes embossed in a silver color along the spine. Richie ran his fingers over the cover reverently.

 

"It's a first edition," Philip smiled.

 

"I-" Richie started, then cleared his throat and shook his head slowly, "I can't believe this."

  
  
He grinned widely and Angie, who's eyes had unconsciously drifted up to his face, felt her heart jump at the sight. Richie pulled Philip into a hug.

 

She looked away turning her attention to her lap.

  
  
"Now I've got something for the ladies," Theo smiled as she gave a small package to each of the bridesmaids and another to Angie. 

 

The small boxes each contained a necklace with a silver-colored heart pendant with a single small gem, which Angie recognized as her birthstone, sapphire. A matching pair of earrings were also included. 

  
  
"I love it!" Erin smiled brightly.

  
  
While the girls fawned over their gifts Philip passed out small boxes to the groomsmen AJ, James and John.

 

"Oh, cool!" John exclaimed when he opened the box, "Jaime, help me put them on."

  
  
James fastened the monogrammed silver cuff links in his brother's sleeves. John beamed.

 

"Okay, we can eat now," Philip grinned.

  
  
Everyone laughed and conversation began to break out as the hired caterers began bringing out food. Angie half listened to what was going on around her, unable to stop herself from sneaking glances in Richie's direction. About halfway through the main course, she found herself meeting his eyes when she looked over. He smiled and winked. Angie blushed and looked away.

 

\----------

 

"Told you not to trust me with beauty stuff," Angie laughed, "sorry."

 

Theo sighed and carefully pulled the bobby pins from her curls. 

  
  
"I don't understand you," she said, piling the pins by the mirror, "Makeup you can do, but hair is beyond you?"

 

"Sounds about right," Angie laughed, "Mama is still my hair savior."

  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Theo, "It was a good thought, but looks like I'll need her help after all."

 

"You get what you ask for," Angie shrugged touching up her lipstick.

  
  
"I suppose you're right," Theo sighed.

  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Is everyone decent?" a voice asked.

 

"As decent as we ever are," Angie called back. 

  
  
The door opened and Richie stuck his head in. Angie couldn't stop herself from taking a slight step forward. 

  
  
"Hey, Richie," Theo greeted, "What's up?"

  
  
"Oh, you know. Nothing major," replied Richie, very obviously lying, "Um, Angie could I talk to you?"

  
  
Angie stepped out into the hall with him, shutting the door softly behind her. Richie rubbed a hand over his face. 

  
  
"Philip is freaking out," he said, "and I can't get him to calm down."

  
  
Angie almost laughed. Of course Philip was freaking out. 

  
  
"Have no fear, I'm on it."

  
  
They began walking down the hallway to where Philip was getting ready. 

  
  
"Nice dress," Richie commented as they walked.

  
  
"This is not a common occurrence," Angie replied not even bothering to look at him, the love for her brother trumped any feelings that she was developing for Richie.

  
  
"Oh," said Richie, sounding a bit chastened, "Okay then."

  
  
"Thanks, though," Angie added hurriedly.

 

Angie inhaled deeply before pushing open the door to the room, "Pip?" She peered in to see her brother in his tux, sitting on the bed wringing his hands together.

  
  
Angie stepped in, "Pip?" she called out to him again.

 

Philip let out a shuddering sigh as his gaze met his sister's. Silently Angie went to sit beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 

"What the hell am I doing, Angie?" Philip asked miserably, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

 

"Yes you do," Angie replied firmly holding him tight as she lay her head on his shoulder.

 

"This is crazy," said Philip, "Absolutely crazy."

  
  
"Of course it is," Angie murmured, "We're Hamiltons. Our family is made of crazy."

  
  
Philip huffed a laugh, but it degenerated into a small whimper. 

  
  
"Philip Hamilton, you listen to me," Angie commanded. 

  
  
It took a moment, but Philip looked over at his sister. His eyes were wide and slightly panicked.

 

"You are going to go outside and so help me god you are going to marry Theodosia Burr because you love her," Angie spoke seriously, "got it?"

  
  
Philip nodded his head.

  
  
"And you know she loves you, right?" Angie continued.

 

Philip nodded again. His breath was returning to normal, his eyes losing that hysterical edge. 

  
  
"So," said Angie, "deep breath in."

  
  
Philip followed her direction. 

  
  
"And back out again."

  
  
He let the air out in a rush. 

  
  
"Better?" Angie asked softly. 

  
  
"Better," confirmed Philip.

 

"You ready to marry the girl of your dreams?" Angie cupped his chin.

 

He let out another small whimper. 

  
  
"Philip," Angie said sharply.

  
  
Philip took another deep breath. 

  
  
"I'm ready."

 

Angie smiled and kissed his cheek, "Good," she then noticed the small lipstick stain she left, "oops."

 

"Get out of here," Philip chuckled as Angie wiped at the stain with her thumb. 

  
  
"Alright, alright," said Angie, standing up. She poked her finger in his chest, "No more freaking out. Got it?"

 

"Got it," Philip smiled.

  
  
"Go get 'em tiger," Angie grinned walking past Richie not noticing the fact that his gaze followed her to the door.

 

She made her way back to Theo, who's hair was now in an elegant twist. Eliza must have just left because Angie could still smell her perfume. 

  
  
"Everything okay?" asked Theo, leaning close to the mirror to put in her earrings. 

  
  
"Minor crisis," Angie said nonchalantly, "but I handled it."

  
  
"Good," replied Theo, standing straight and turning to face Angie, presenting herself, "Well?"

  
  
"Gorgeous," Angie assured her, "A vision in white."

  
  
Theo giggled, "Flatterer. Come here."

  
  
Angie walked over to her and turned her back so that Theo could clasp the heart necklace around her neck. The bridesmaids and groomsmen would all be wearing the gifts they had received at the rehearsal dinner the previous evening.

 

Angie gently touched the pendant and smiled turning to face her best friend, "This is so exciting."

  
  
"Months of planning and here we are," Theo was beaming, "it's hard to believe this is all real- my hands are shaking."

 

"Doubts?" Angie asked. 

  
  
Theo smiled, "Never."

  
  
Angie carefully pulled her best friend into a hug, making sure not to mess up the bride's hair and makeup. They were still embracing when a knock came at the door. 

  
  
"Come in," Angie called, stepping back from Theo. She blinked away the happy tears that were threatening. 

  
  
AJ entered. 

  
  
"It's time," he said, "Philip's in place. We're lining up for the procession."

 

  
Angie gave Theo's hands a gentle squeeze before they followed her younger brother down stairs to the doors leading to the back yard. From the box nearby Angie grabbed one of the bouquets and took her place in line right in front of her youngest siblings who were acting as ring bearer and flower girl, Richie soon came up to stand beside her.

 

"Hey," Richie greeted. 

  
  
"Hi," replied Angie, consciously stopping herself from twisting her fingers together, a nervous habit. 

  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier," said Richie, "with the whole dress comment. I just...you look nice, that's all."

 

Angie felt a blush rises to her cheeks, "Thanks," she muttered.

  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, "You didn't offend me," Angie added.

  
  
Richie furrowed his brow.

  
  
"Earlier," Angie bit her lip, "it's just I don't wear dresses...ever. So..." she trailed off.

 

"I see," said Richie. He didn't seem to know how to react to that, "I like that. I mean, the fact the you don't feel you need to dress up for other peoples’ benefit. Not that you need my approval. Oh, geeze. This isn't going well, is it."

  
  
Angie giggled.

 

"I might be persuaded to give you a second chance," she replied coyly.

 

"I promise I'm usually more eloquent than this," said Richie, smiling bashfully. 

  
  
"I look forward to that," said Angie as the wedding march began.    
  


Alex and Eliza went first, arm in arm. Alex was beaming brightly at Philip where he stood by the altar and Eliza already had a glimmer of tears in her eyes. They were followed by Theodosia Sr. escorted by Laurens, who had arrived earlier that day. Next followed the bridesmaids and groomsmen: Erin and John, Katie and James, and Molly and AJ. Then it was their turn. Angie glanced over at Richie and he smiled warmly, offering his arm. She rested her hand in the crook of his elbow and they walked forward. Angie knew that William was a few steps behind her with the rings and Lizzie slightly behind him scattering flower petals, but all she could think about was the warmth of Richie by her side. That is, until she looked up at Philip. He looked equal parts terrified and excited. She caught his eye and took an exaggerated breath. Philip mimicked her, his stance turning more steady. 

  
  
Angie was reluctant to separate from Richie, but she did so anyway. Once they were all in place, the rings handed off to Richie, and William and Lizzie back with Alex and Eliza, everyone stood and turned to face the back and watch Theo step inside. The only thing that betrayed her nerves was the way she gripped tightly at her father's arm.   
  


 

Theo had her arm hooked around her father's who was beaming as the two of them walked down the aisle. 

  
  
Theo looked stunning, practically glowing in the late afternoon sunlight as she finally approached the altar and stood beside Philip. He looked like he was in a trance, so focused on Theo that he nearly missed the instruction to turn and face the officiant.

 

Angie suppressed a giggle as the ceremony began, she was only vaguely listening to what was being said, her gaze flickering between Philip and Theo, and over towards Richie.

 

The ceremony seemed to be both far too quick and overly long, but it was soon time for the vows.    
  
Philip reached into his pocket and the panicked look returned to his face again until Richie tapped his shoulder and held out the folded piece of paper he had taken from his own pocket. Theo hid a laugh, removing the paper with her own vow from where she'd stored it within her bouquet.

 

"Theodosia Esther Burr," Philip began, "there are many times I wondered if I would actually ever get to this point with you, in fact I even wondered if we would even get a first date."

 

He let out a small laugh, "If it wasn't for my sister, I don't think I ever would have managed it. But I finally did it after far too many years of pining."

  
  
Theo reached out and touched his hand gently. Philip took it in his. 

  
  
"I know that I'm a writer and that this should be easier for me to write, but it isn't. Prose isn't really my strong point."

  
  
There was a scattered laugh through the family and friends in the pews. 

  
  
"So," Philip continued, "I decided to go with my strengths."

  
  
He cleared his throat and began.   
  


“From the moment I saw your face,    
I knew that I was gone   
Okay maybe that's not quite the truth   
We were friends long before   
Years of living in each other's pockets

Never quite realizing what we had with each other,   
Forever dancing around it.   
Too afraid to leap.

So many times I tried   
Opportunities wasted   
Waiting and waiting for the right time

A little nudging set me straight,   
My dear sister Angie guided us right.

When you said yes    
I swear   
I thought my heart might burst from joy

I knew you were the only one for me.

Date after date after date    
Only did more to cement what I knew   
About you   
About us   
About what was meant to be

So we stand here today to make it official, in front of our friends and family.   
I couldn't be happier.   
I look forward to the years to come,   
To holding you close, to admitting I'm wrong.   
The ups, the downs, the everything's in between.”

 

Philip paused, the hand holding the paper with his vows shook slightly and his eyes were glassy. 

  
  
“Theodosia, my darling Theo   
I love you more than you'll ever know

But I'm going to do the best I can to show it, so that you know every single day how much I love and care about you.    
Time will pass, things will change,   
But I will never stop loving you.”

 

Angie could hear sniffling and turned to see her father dabbing at his eyes.

  
  
She should have known this was going to happen, although the fact that he seemed to be crying more than mama was? Well, that was a surprise.

 

When Philip folded up the sheet of paper with his vows, his hands were shaking. Theo smiled sweetly at him, sniffling lightly as she prepared to read her own.

 

"You Hamiltons are always a tough act to follow," she let out a shaky laugh and inhaled deeply, "but here it goes."

 

She reached forward to take his hand. Philip pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

  
  
"Philip," she began, "I have known you for my entire life. That being said, I never would have guessed that things would turn out this way."

 

"I guess you could say I even friend zoned you a little bit," Theo bit her lower lip, "but it turned out alright, because here I am pledging my love to you, promise I look forward to keeping everyday for the rest of my life."

 

Philip squeezed her hand. 

  
  
"I love you so much, Philip," Theo sniffled, "and I can't wait to go on this next adventure with you."

 

Theo wiped a tear from her eye, letting out a small giggle that even in her state she was trying her hardest to keep her makeup intact.

  
"Philip Alexander Hamilton," the officiate intoned, smiling, "do you take Theodosia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

  
  
"I do," Philip replied, his voice quavering but strong. 

  
  
"And do you, Theodosia Esther Burr, take Philip to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

  
  
"I do," answered Theo, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

  
  
"I think you know what comes next," the officiate said.

 

The two of them locked eyes and smiled before leaning in for the kiss. This was it, the big moment, even Angie found herself getting teary at the sight.

 

When their lips met, Lafayette let out a whooping catcall. The laugh that rippled through the crowd turned into a cheer. Angie could see Philip and Theo smiling into their kiss.

 

And with that it was over, the waiting was over. Philip and Theo were actually married, she was now really a part of the Hamilton family.

  
  
The music for the recessional began and Angie soon found herself on Richie's arm again, going back down the aisle through the smiling faces of friends and family. 

  
  
"Now for the real fun to begin," Richie whispered to her.

  
  
"Oh yeah?" Angie raised her brow, "what's that mean?"

  
  
"Save one dance for me?" Richie asked.

 

Angie blushed and looked down. She bit her lip. 

  
  
"Yeah, okay."

  
  
Richie grinned, "Perfect."

 

\----------

 

Angie leaned back slightly in her chair, letting out a satisfied sigh. The garden was abuzz with the noise of multiple conversations and from her place at the head table she could see it all. Which was why she was the first person to see her father and Aaron Burr sneak back inside the house.What could they be up to? Angie wondered as she watched them.

 

They soon returned with a small bag, which Aaron began messing with while Alex made his way to the top table. 

  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Alex asked loudly. 

  
  
The crowd slowly fell silent. 

  
  
"So, I have a little surprise for he newlyweds," continued Alex, "Burr and I have been spending time together these past few weeks. Yes, I know you're shocked that we managed to not try to kill each other."

  
  
"Speak for yourself," Aaron called out in a tone that almost sounded fond. That was definitely a new development. 

  
  
"Alright, settle down," laughed Alex, "Anyway, we put together a little presentation. So if you'll direct your attention to the wall of the house, we'll begin."

  
  
Aaron had set up a small projector hooked up to a laptop. The white siding of the house would serve as the screen.

 

A song began to play as the slideshow began.

  
  
"January 22, 1992," Alex began, "my life was changed forever."

 

Angie heard Philip mutter, "Oh god" and Theo's answering giggle. 

  
  
"We agreed on no commentary," Aaron said dryly. 

  
  
"I agreed to nothing," protested Alex.

 

Aaron sighed as Alex continued, "Philip's birth was just the first of many such happy occasions for my family-"

  
  
A picture appeared of Eliza smiling at a seven month old Philip.

 

"Aww look at how cute you were," Angie cooed, "what happened?"

 

Philip glared at Angie when she said that.

 

"You should be nice to me," he said, "it's my wedding day."

  
  
Angie stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention back to the slideshow, catching the small smile that Philip flashed. Alex was still talking, but Angie tuned him out, focusing instead on the pictures.   
  


"Oh my god," Angie's eyes went wide, "where did he find that?"

  
  
Theo let out a laugh, "That's a great picture of you."

  
  
Angie felt her face get red, "That should have never seen the light of day."

 

"I totally forgot that you owned that shirt," continued Theo, "It was very," she paused and smirked, "striking."

 

She was grateful when the photo changed. It was from the same year as the previous, but this time it had very obviously been taken at summer camp. Angie was in the center of the photo, Philip on one side with his arm slung over her shoulders and Theo on the other, leaning in close. She remembered that day. It was her and Theo's first year at the camp and they had both been so excited about it. Angie recalled a photo being taken of the three of them right before the big bonfire at the end of the week, but in the photo she knew all three of them had been looking into the camera. This had been a candid shot and Angie had no idea how her father had gotten it. In the photo Theo was laughing and the way the smirk had settled on Angie's face showed that she had made the joke. Rather than laughing, Philip in the photo was completely focused on Theo, his eyes bright.

 

"Adorable," Angie laughed as the picture changed again, she then heard Uncle Laurens laugh as Mr. Burr covered her father's mouth and forced him to sit down.

 

"Thank you," Hercules called out.    
  
"Fight me!" Alex returned, breaking free from Aaron for a brief moment. Eliza placed a hand on his arm and Alex settled back into his seat.

 

It was like watching her life in fast forward. Angie may not have been the focus on the video, but she was certainly in a majority of the pictures.

 

Apparently that was a perk of being the best friend of the bride and the sister of the groom. There was even the selfie she had taken in the hospital with Philip a few days after he'd been shot.

 

As the final and most recent pictures faded their way onto the screen, Angie saw Theo and Philip lean into each other out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but smile.

 

"Who wants cake?" Philip asked, pulling Theo up to stand with him. 

 

The two of them approached the table where the cake stood, Philip picking up the knife to cut it.

 

"Alright," he said, the knife hovering over the cake, "ready?"

  
  
Theo covered his hand with her own, both of them moving together to begin the slice.

 

They cut the first piece, Theo laughing as Philip almost knocked it onto the ground, his face as red as a beet. 

  
  
They each took a forkful of cake. Philip grinned and held the fork near Theo's lips. With the hand that wasn't holding the fork, Theo swiped a finger through the frosting on the slice they'd cut and dabbed it on the tip of Philip's nose, who looked vaguely shocked at this turn of events.

 

Once recovering he dabbed his own finger into the frosting and smeared it on her cheek.

  
  
"Hey," Angie called out, "no need to recreate the Great Paint War of 2009."

 

"I think the natives are restless," Philip chuckled softly. 

  
  
"Eat the cake," Theo commanded fondly, pressing the fork to his lips.

 

Philip made a show of doing so as if it was the worst thing he ever had to do, but he knew his Uncle Herc was a great baker.   
  
From behind one of the servers took charge of the knife and started slicing for everyone.

 

As the cake was going around, Theo prepared to throw the bouquet. 

  
  
"Let's get all those single ladies out here!" she called, "I wonder where my flowers will go."

 

Angie did not exactly feel like taking part in this but to humor Theo she did so. All the other girls, various cousins and even Lizzie stood there.

  
  
Theo turned around in preparation to throw them and Angie sighed and shook her head. Just as she raised her head again she was smacked in the face by a rather large bunch of flowers.

 

In her hands was Theo's bouquet, "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered.

  
  
"Angie's next!" Lizzie shouted jumping up and down.

  
  
"Well..." Cathy grinned coming closer to look, "who is the lucky guy?"

  
  
"No one!" Angie frantically shoved the flowers at her cousin, "I'm perfectly happy being single!"

  
  
"Nope the rules say these are yours," Cathy passed them back.

  
  
Angie let out a sound akin to a pathetic whine, "There is no way in hell I'm next."

  
  
Theo had turned back around to join the crowd, "I wasn't expecting it to be you," she laughed.

  
  
"Some higher power is laughing at me right now," Angie groaned.

  
  
"Oh honey," Theo chuckled, "it's just a silly tradition-"

  
  
"I know," Angie sighed, "because I am not getting married, no way, no how."

  
  
"Of course not," Theo smiled.

  
  
"You sound like you don't believe me," Angie furrowed her brow.

  
  
"Never say never."

  
  
"Theo-" Angie groaned.

  
  
"You'll meet someone someday," Theo squeezed her shoulder, "someone who is going to last more than three weeks."

 

Angie rolled her eyes and handed the bouquet to Lizzie, who promptly ran off with them. She would probably give them to Grandpa George, who absolutely adored and doted on her.

 

It wasn't long after that moment when Angie found herself with a glass of champagne in hand.

  
  
Everyone was back at their seats and Richie rose to his feet for his best man speech. 

  
  
"Okay everybody," Richie said, "Time for one of the best parts of the evening. This is when I tell all sorts of fun, embarrassing stories about Philip."

  
  
There was a laugh and Richie grinned while Philip let out a good-natured groan.

 

"Now how many of you think was a goody two shoes, never did anything wrong while I was in college?" Richie called 

  
  
Everyone let out a light laugh.

  
  
"Now where to begin," Richie mused, "When I first met Philip, I had no idea the kind of drama I was getting into. Say what you will about the Hamiltons, but they are never boring."

 

"Like, for example, did you know of his illustrious acting career?"

  
  
Angie turned to look at her brother, "What is he talking about?"

  
  
Philip's face was bright red and was steadily getting redder as Richie continued to speak.

 

"It was in our first year during second semester. Now, while he was in his cast and recovering from a certain event, which I'm sure you all know about, he'd attracted the attention of one of the young ladies in his English composition class," he grinned apologetically at Theo, "this was before reconnecting with the love of his life, of course. Philip here had been milking the whole injury thing for everything he could and this particular classmate had fallen for that famous Hamilton charm."

  
  
Angie snickered, ignoring the wounded look Philip sent her. 

  
  
"So, second semester starts and Philip finds out that his current amour is participating in some theatre major's senior project. And what does Philip do? That's right, he decides that he wants in."

 

"So he figures he'll just show up to the audition, wow them with his smile and during rehearsal sweep her off her feet," Richie went on, "And I, being the loyal friend I am, accompany him as moral support."

 

Angie was shocked that she did not know about this particular escapade, Philip usually told her everything. Although it did seem like this was about to get very embarrassing for her older brother.

 

"So there we are," Richie said, "Me in the audience next to the girl, Philip on stage wearing a shit-eating grin, pardon the language, and this downright frightening senior guy staring him down."   
  


"So the guy asks him, 'how are your sight reading skills?'"   
  


"Richie, please," sighed Philip. 

  
  
"Nope. It's my prerogative as the best man to embarrass the hell out of you," Richie said, patting Philip on the shoulder, "You should have seen the look on our boy's face. I believe the phrase is 'like a deer in headlights.'"

 

"Oh my god," Angie muttered, while Philip was decent at piano that was about where his musical talents ended. Angie had been the lucky one on that front.

 

"Those of you who have been," Richie paused, searching for the right word, "subjected to Philip's singing know very well how this story is going to end."

 

Angie snorted with laughter, no wonder Philip had never told her about this.

 

"Needless to say, he didn't get the part," chuckled Richie, "or the girl."

 

Theo leaned in closer to him.

  
  
"And obviously that was for the best," Richie smiled, although maybe it was a trick of the light but Angie was certain he seemed to be looking straight at her.

 

\----------

 

Angie needed a moment to sit down, this evening had become quite the party and she had done her fair share of drinking in celebration. She set herself in nearby chair her toes running through the soft blades of grass. Philip and Theo had their first dance as a couple, and after that was the father dance and somewhere between dancing with her father and now it appeared that she had lost her shoes. Not that Angie really considered this a loss, she wasn't one for shoes in general, especially not those of the high heeled variety.

 

It was late. The younger kids had already been sent up to bed, Alex was still going strong and was obviously quite drunk if the way he was leaning into Burr as they talked was any indication. Angie saw her Grandpa George and Uncle Laf dancing together clumsily as Aunt Adrienne and Grandma Martha looked on and laughed.

 

Angie massaged the soles of her feet and noticed the grass stains developing along the hem of her dress.

  
  
"Hey."

  
  
Angie looked up to see Richie standing there smiling at her.

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

"So," Richie said, shifting from one foot to the other, "how about that dance?"

  
  
Angie pretended to consider, "On one condition."

  
  
"What's that?"

  
  
"Promise you won't step on my toes?" Angie asked. 

  
  
Richie glanced down at her bare feet and laughed, "Promise."

  
  
He held out a hand to her.

 

Angie took his hand and let him escort her to the dance floor.

  
  
"So Cinderella what happened to your shoes?" Richie asked.

  
  
"That was about three glasses of champagne ago," Angie laughed, "damned if I know."

 

  
Richie chuckled and drew Angie into a dance hold, his left hand resting on her waist while his right grasped her hand. 

  
  
"Well, this is quite proper," Angie said as they began to move. She was tipsy, but still managed to keep the rhythm well. 

  
  
"I took ballroom dancing lessons when I was younger," explained Richie, flushing slightly, "I'm kind of from a wealthy family."

  
  
"No need to be embarrassed about it," Angie assured, "I mean, have you seen the family mansion?"

  
  
"Touché," Richie replied with a grin.

 

Angie smiled as she let Richie lead her across the dance floor as they chatted while Theo and Philip took a moment for a break.

 

Theo spotted them first, letting out a small, "Aww, that's adorable."

  
  
"What's ador--"

  
  
Philip paused mid word as he caught sight of Angie and Richie sweeping around the dance floor. Although there was a respectable distance between their bodies, considering the fact that they were dancing, their faces were closer, heads tilted towards each other.

 

Slowly Philip rose to his feet, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do but he was stopped by a tug on the sleeve of his tux.

  
  
"Leave them alone," Theo spoke firmly, "it's about time Angie met someone who was nice."

 

"But," Philip tried to protest. Theo cut him off with a kiss. You're welcome, she thought in Angie's general direction, allowing her eyes to slip shut.

 

Angie giggled as Richie proceeded to spin her the silvery blue skirt of her dress flaring out as he did so. He then brought her back in, "I'm glad we finally got a chance to meet under better circumstances," he informed her.   


  
"Me too," Angie's smile was bright and cheerful.

 

The song came to an end and their dance with it. Richie gave her a small bow and Angie curtsied in return. 

  
  
"Would you like anything?" he asked, gesturing towards the open bar. 

  
  
"How about another glass of champagne," Angie replied. 

  
  
"Your wish is my command, m'lady."   


  
Angie smiled as she watched him walk away.

 

"Someone is having fun."

  
  
Angie turned to see AJ's boyfriend Eli standing behind her.

 

"I just like dancing," Angie said, realizing almost immediately how defensive she sounded and cringing slightly. 

  
  
Eli simply smiled serenely, "I'm only making an observation."

 

"Do me a favor and please don't tell AJ," Angie spoke seriously, "because then I'll never hear the end of it."   
  


"Does that really sound like something I would do?" asked Eli. 

  
  
"Yes," replied Angie immediately, "You tell him everything because you guys are so in love it makes me sick."

  
  
"Your words are so touching," said Eli dryly.

 

"Love you," Angie winked as Richie returned with two more glasses of champagne in hand.

 

"Have fun," Eli smirked walking away, "be safe."

 

Angie rolled her eyes at his back before turning her focus to Richie and carefully taking the glass from his hands. When he holds his glass up Angie clinks hers against it with a smile.

 

"You literally just got here," teased Angie, "And my brother's boyfriend is hardly going to monopolize my attention."

  
  
"Good," Richie said, smiling softly. Angie blushed and tried to hide it by taking a sip of her champagne. 

  
  
They sat at one of the empty tables, settling into an easy conversation. Another glass and a half of champagne later, Angie managed to tear her focus away from Richie long enough to see the state of the garden. Most of the people have gone to bed already with only a few of the twenty-somethings remaining. Philip and Theo had disappeared somewhere, probably doing something that Angie really doesn't want to think about. Or possibly they were just asleep, she mused, glancing down at the elegant watch on her wrist and noting that it was nearly two in the morning already. She's still buzzed from the champagne, but the excitement of the day is starting to catch up with her.

 

She lay back in her chair and she sighed.

  
  
"You know I've been thinking-"

  
  
"Yeah?" Angie turned to face Richie.

  
  
"Wouldn't you like to find your shoes?" Richie asked.

  
  
Angie looked down at her bare and rather dirty feet, "Actually no."

 

"No?" Richie raised his brow.

  
  
"Shoes are overrated," Angie replied.

 

Richie laughed and Angie felt a warmth spread inside her chest. He really did have a great laugh. 

  
  
"Although, I suppose I should find them," Angie mused, "They're rented. Wanna go on a scavenger hunt?"

  
  
Richie smiled and helped her to her feet. 

  
  
"It would be my honor."

 

After much searching they managed to find the left shoe hiding in the grass underneath the cake table although the right shoe was nowhere to be found. 

  
  
"I'm sure it'll turn up," Richie said as he walked her to the room where she was staying, "I mean, how else will Prince Charming be able to find you?"

  
  
"That never made sense to me," Angie admitted, "Surely there were other women with the same shoe size."

  
  
"It's a fairytale," chuckled Richie, "It doesn't need to make sense as long as there's a happily ever after."

  
  
They were at her bedroom door now and Angie very nearly invited Richie inside. He was smiling softly at her, the distance between their bodies minimal. Angie tilted her chin up. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, his breath soft against her lips.

  
  
"Goodnight, Cinderella."

  
  
She watched him walk away until he disappeared around the corner.    
  
\----------   
  
An hour and half previously, AJ finally left the conversation he'd been having with Aaron Burr about the law firm where Aaron worked and AJ interned. They probably could have talked for much longer if it weren't for Theodosia Sr., who shook her head with a fond smile and said, "Can't you ever turn off, Aaron."

  
  
As the two Burrs had retreated to the mansion, AJ couldn't help but smile at the way that comment had made him think of his father. Alex and Aaron were really a lot more alike than either of them admitted. 

  
  
AJ had made his way to his own room soon after. The sound of running water from he ensuite told him that Eli was preparing for bed. And speaking of beds...He flopped down on the luxuriously large bed, but sat up almost immediately when he felt something sticking into his lower back. Rummaging under the blanket produced the culprit, a strappy high heeled sandal he remembered seeing on Angie's foot earlier that night. He allowed the shoe to dangle from his finger by one of the straps as he frowned at it. How the hell had it gotten in his room?

  
  
Eli stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips, and raised an eyebrow. 

  
  
"Something you want to tell me, dear?"

  
  
AJ looked up, "What? No! It's Angie's."

  
  
"How did it get in here?" asked Eli. 

  
  
"Heck if I know," AJ replied with a shrug, "I should give it back to her."

  
  
"It can wait until tomorrow," Eli told him. 

  
  
"I don't know, she might be looking," AJ trailed off when Eli let the towel drop to the floor, "looking for it. Um."

  
  
"It can wait," repeated Eli, stepping towards him. 

  
  
"Right," AJ said, tossing the sandal to the side and hurrying over to meet his boyfriend halfway.

 

\----------

 

For the second time in the past few days Angie woke up at around noon. She didn't have as bad of a hangover as she'd had after the bachelorette party, but she was absolutely starving. She knew that many of the guests would have left earlier in the day, so it didn't really surprise Angie when she walked into the kitchen and found only the Hamiltons and the Burrs. Well, some of the Hamiltons anyway. The younger kids were probably off playing somewhere and she knew that Theo and Philip were completing whatever packing they needed for their honeymoon.

 

She went rummage through the pantry in search of sustenance when she heard a wolf whistle coming from the table. She whirled around, her hands gripping the countertop behind her as she saw her younger brother Jamie smirking at her.

 

Angie raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

  
  
"Nothing," James said with a slight shrug, "You were just spending a lot of time with a certain best man during the reception."

  
  
"I had fun," replied Angie. 

  
  
"I'm sure you did."

  
  
Alex's gaze shot up from the phone in his hands and he squinted at Angie in a scrutinizing manner. Angie felt herself blushing.

 

"It's not what you think," she spoke to Jamie but was looking at her father, her face getting redder and redder. 

 

  
"Sure it's not," laughed.

 

Before she could make any other sort of assurance, Richie stepped into the kitchen. 

  
  
"Good afternoon Hamiltons," he greeted.

  
  
Alex's gaze snapped to him, eyes still narrowed suspiciously. Angie spun around to face the cabinet again, feeling as if she was going to be consumed by the heat in her cheeks. 

  
  
Richie didn't seem bothered by Alex's scrutiny or he didn't notice it. 

  
  
"I found your other shoe, Cinderella," he continued, holding it up. 

  
  
Alex's eyes widened then hardened into a glare, but he still said nothing. 

  
  
Jamie let out a laugh, "I guess you did have fun," he grinned.

  
  
Angie ignored her younger brother and went to take the shoe from Richie, "Thanks."

  
  
"Of course," he said with a smile, "It's weird. Apparently it ended up in AJ and Eli's room? Eli gave it me a few hours ago before they left."

  
  
Forgetting for a moment the presence of her annoying brother and still suspicious father Angie laughed. 

  
  
"How did it even end up there?" she said incredulously. 

  
  
"Beats me."

  
  
"Well, where did you take it off?" Alex asked, finally speaking. His tone had a sharp edge to it. 

  
  
"In the garden," replied Angie truthfully. She met Alex's eyes, allowing her father to study her face. 

  
  
Alex nodded, his glare softening. Whatever he had seen in her expression he obviously believed her.

 

"Sure," Jamie rolled his eyes, "of course it was."

 

Angie crossed her arms, "Something you want to say, squirt? Go ahead and say it."

  
  
Just as Jamie opened his mouth to say just what was on his mind, Alex interrupted with a brisk, "Enough, James" before returning focus to his phone again, undoubtedly checking his work emails. 

  
  
Richie caught Angie's eye and gestures towards the living room with his head. She nodded and went to follow him. Jamie snickered and made an obscene gesture and Angie took great pleasure in smacking him upside the head as she passed.

 

"Ouch!" James pouted as he watched Angie leave.

  
  
Richie sat on one of the couches and gestured for Angie to join him, "You know I had a really good time last night," he spoke as she took a seat.

 

"Me too," Angie said, suddenly shy. She played with the hem of her t-shirt, twisting the fabric between her fingers. 

  
  
"I know that you live in Rochester," Richie continued, his own gaze also shyly averted, "but I'd really like to keep in touch? If you want, I mean. Maybe the next time you're in the city we can go for coffee or something."

 

Angie bit her lower lip in thought, "Sure, I'd like that," she nodded.   
  


Richie smiled and drew his phone from his pocket. 

  
  
"Mine's still upstairs," Angie said as she tapped in her contact information. 

  
  
"I'll text you," promised Richie, "then you'll have my number."   
  


"Okay," Angie smiled, "I'll be expecting to hear from you soon."

 

"You can count on it," Richie replied. 

  
  
They sat there for a long moment in comfortable silence before Richie sighed and stood. 

  
  
"I need to get going," he said apologetically, "They need me back at the lab."

  
  
"They can't function without you," Angie teased as she stood as well, leaving her shoe sitting on the couch. 

  
  
"Nope," Richie agreed. 

  
  
He hesitated briefly before pulling her into a hug. Angie returned the embrace, enjoying the way their height difference caused her cheek to press against his breastbone. When they separated, Richie gave her one last smile before he left. Angie was so busy watching him (and freaking out a little on the inside) that she didn't notice that Philip had seen their final interaction.

 

"He's a good guy."  

  
  
"Who?" Angie raised her brow, her face red.

  
  
"Richie."

  
"Oh," Angie said, refusing to look her brother in the eye, "He's sweet. I like him."

 

"I could see that," Philip chuckled.

  
  
"Meaning?"

  
  
"I know you Ange," he smiled, "I know you well enough to know when you've fallen.

 

"It's nothing that serious," insisted Angie. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Philip or herself. 

  
  
"Okay," agreed Philip.

  
  
"Don't you have a honeymoon to go on," Angie mumbled. 

  
  
"I'm just saying," Philip said, "I approve of this choice."

 

Angie felt her heart skip a beat, never had Philip taken the time to say this about any of the guys she had dated. Clearly this was important for him to tell her this.   
  


"I just thought you should know," added Philip with a forced casual tone. 

  
  
"Thanks," Angie said softly.   
  


"Philip," Theo called out from the front hall, "Ready to go?"

  
"I'll be right there," Philip called back, then lowered his voice to a normal level, "See you when I get back. Don't miss me too much."

  
  
"Oh please," Angie scoffed jokingly. 

  
  
Philip gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. Angie heard him saying farewell to the other family members so she took the chance to go upstairs, even though she was still hungry, to look at her phone. There was a text waiting for her from a number she didn't recognize. The message read: Hey there Cinderella. She couldn't helped the pleased smile that spread across her face as she saved the number into her contacts.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Richard Price. As in canon!Philip's second, no it's not a cop out because we really love this and we hope you do too.
> 
> Philip- 27  
> Theo-25  
> Angie-25  
> AJ-23  
> Jamie-21  
> Jack-16  
> William-11  
> Lizzie -9


End file.
